ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as kʌωʌii BOX, and also known in Japan and China as Sanrio TV) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, multiplatform entertainment channel, video website, and formerly a morning and early afternoon program block for the network Toku (as Kawaii Box on Toku, formerly known as FUNimation Kids until 2008). It is owned by Sanrio Network Venture, Ltd., a joint venture of Sanrio, Olympusat and DreamWorks Studios (NBCUinversal/Comcast). The channel and block consists of children/family-friendly third-party foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials, and as well as some original programs. The network of Kawaii Box is available on its official website, cables such as Time Warner Cable, and Comcast Cable (Xfinity), connected devices like smart TVs, video-on-demand providers, etc., and as well as an app. It started as a weekend morning block on FUNimation Channel, and then later in 2015 spin-off into a television channel. It is aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows), along with a weekly morning block aimed at younger children under 6. Both the network and the block feature no ad-breaks or programming promotions - when one program ends, the next one starts immediately. History FUNimation Kids Jointly owned by DreamWorks Studios and Sanrio; launching Kawaii Box channel Re-branding, other joint ventures, Kawaii Box Originals, Kawaii Ventures, Ltd, Kawaii Box Productions, etc. Shows Animated Anime * Non-anime * Live action * Films Animated * All Walt Disney Animation Studios/Disneytoon Studios films, except for The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dinosaur, Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Atlantis: Milo Returns and Chicken Little ** Winnie the Pooh films ** Mickey Mouse films ** Lilo and Stitch films ** Tinker Bell films * All Pixar Animation Studios films, except for The Good Dinosaur * All Blue Sky Studios films * The Lion King (CGI remake) *''Care Bears'' film series * All Rankin/Bass Productions animated films/specials, except for The Hobbit, The Return of the King and The King and I * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film series * All Sony Pictures Animation films, except Sausage Party and The Emoji Movie ** Open Season films ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology ** Hotel Transylvania films ** The Angry Birds Movie duology * Hergé's Adventures of Tintin series * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish * All DreamWorks Animation films, except Animal Farm, Drugy the Clown, Planet Mythology, Beastly Blood Brawl, Supernatural Rock, Civil War, Ico the Brave Little Horse, Albedo, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado (2000 film), Joseph: King of Dreams, Animal Farm 2, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Dumb Bears, Fritz the Cat, and Fed Alive **''Dreamtoons'' films * Barnyard * The Swan Princess series * Equestria Girls films * Condorito: La Pelicula (in English dub) * Chicken Run * Wallace and Gromit films * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Early Man * The Magic Roundabout (film) * My Little Pony: The Movie (1984 film) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) * All Illumination Entertaiment films ** Despicable Me films *** Minions duology ** The Secret Life of Pets duology * Hey Arnold: The Movie * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * All Disney Channel animated films/specials, except Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Mickey's House of Villains and Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon * All MondoTV animated films, except TBD * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run * Non-Christian VeggieTales films * Charlotte's Web (1972 film) * Storks * Timeless Tales from Hallmark series * David and the Magic Pearl * Asterix animated films * The Brave Little Toaster films * Hey There, it's Yogi Bear! * Balto films * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * All Dr. Seuss animated specials (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) * Lucky Luke animated films * Jestons: The Movie * Felix the Cat: The Movie * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase * All Soyuzmultfilm animated films (in English dub) * All Walt Disney Animation Studios/Disneytoon Studios featurettes (e.g. The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, The Wind in the Willows, Pecos Bill, Bongo, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf, etc.), except for The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, TBD (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) ** Winnie the Pooh featurettes * Gnomeo and Juliet *''Sherlock Gnomes'' * All Pixar Animation Studios shorts (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) * Top Cat: The Movie * All Don Bluth's films, expect the The Secret of NIMH duology and Titan A.E. ** An American Tail series ** The Land Before Time series * The Little Bear Movie * Alpha and Omega films *''The Seventh Brother'' * UglyDolls * Heidi's Song * The Book of Life * Barbie films * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Journey Home: The Animals of Farthing Wood (which is a US version of The Animals of Farthing Wood episodes) * VIP My Brother Superman * Poteline * Rachet and Clank * Leap (Ballerina) * Boxtrolls * Once Upon a Forest * Classic Peanuts films * The Elm-Chanted Forest and Magicain Hat (in English dub) * All animated ABC Weekend Spiecals films, except TBD Anime * Pikachu the Movie short series * Sonic the Hedeghog: The Movie * DigiMon: The Movie * Jungle Emperor Leo * Some Studio Gibli films * Dōbutsu no Mori ''(aka ''Animal Crossing: The Animated Movie) * Hamtaro films * Heart and Yummie * The Adventures of Tyrano Boy * ANPANMAN * Little Nemo: Adventure of Slumberland * Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!: Magic of Happiness * Alakazam the Great * Jack and the Beanstalk * Puss in Boots (anime film) * TBA Live action * All live-action ABC Weekend Spiecals films, except TBD * Babe series * All Rankin/Bass Productions live-action films * All DreamWorks Studios live-action family films * PeeWee Herman films * Charlotte's Web (2006 film) * Sesame Street films * The Muppets films * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Hop * Annie (1982 film) * The Flintstones live-action duology * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T * Baby's Day Out * Matilda * Monster Trucks * Mrs. Doubtfire * Mr. Magoo (film) * Hook * Sonic the Hedeghog (2020 film) * Elf * Bratz: The Movie * Peter Rabbit * Gordy * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (film) * Dudley Do-Right (film) * March of the Penguins * All Walt Disney Pictures live-action films, except for Return to Oz, Tron films, The Black Hole, Pirates of Caribbean films, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, Maleficent duology, etc. ** Mary Poppins duology ** Bednobs and Broomsticks ** Homeward Bound film series ** 101 Dalmatians (live-action remake) and 102 Dalmatians ** Flubber ** Lady and the Tramp (live-action remake) ** Aladdin (live-action remake) ** George of the Jungle duology ** Dumbo (live-action remake) ** Underdog (film) ** Beauty and the Beast (live-action remake) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * All Walt Disney Pictures live action/animated hybrid movies, except Song of the South, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland duology, etc. ** Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros ** James and the Giant Peach *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000 film) * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Free Willy films * Yogi Bear (film) * Alvin and the Chipmunks live-action/CGI hybrid films * The Smurfs live-action/CGI hybrid duology * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Beethoven series * Shirley Temple films * Asterix live-action films * Garfield live-action/CGI hybird duology * TBA Kawaii Box Originals TV series TV movies and spiecals Programing blocks Every day blocks * Kawaii Box Jr. - broadcasting over the channel space of Kawaii Box, it is aimed at preschool viewers, ages 0-6, occurs every morning, from 6:00 am to 12:00 pm. It's similar to Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. and Disney's Disney Junior. Launched on January 1, 2016. ** Kawaii Box Jr. Movie Day - Shows every Friday, as part of Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block, it shows preschool-orientated TV specials and G-rated films. ** Kawaii Box Jr. Baby - an early morning block within Kawaii Box Jr. block which shows programs aimed at infants and toddlers, under 3 years old. Occurring from 6:00 to 7:30 am. * Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays - Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. * Magical Girl Thursdays - Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as Sailor Moon, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Pretty Cure, Magical DoReMi, etc. * Kawaii Theater - Shows every Friday nights, It shows both G and PG rated movies. * Kawaii Box Best Tricksters - a Wednesday afternoon marathon block which occurs 2:00 - 4:00 pm. It showcasing any show that focuses on any topic of famous characters which are often causing mischief and troubles throughout, such as Cookie Monster (Sesame Street), Chip 'n Dale (Disney cartoons), Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera), Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies), Tom and Jerry, Heckle and Jeckle (Terrytoons), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Tasmanian Devil, etc. (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') * Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as ''Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, The Powerpuff Girls, Atomic Betty, Steven Universe, PJ Masks, etc. * '''Saturday Slumber Party! - Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, shows various fan-favorites at night. * Dark Box - a late night block that contains shows aimed at mature audiences. It is similar to Nickelodeon's Nick@Nite and Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. It occurs from 10:00 pm - 5:30 am. Launched on June 1, 2017. Seasonal blocks * Adaptation Marathon - the hours long marathon block featuring episodes, films and shorts adaptations produced by different companies. It occurs Fridays of January. * Valentines Festival - TBD * Bunny Day - a 15-hour long Easter-themed marathon showcasing Easter-themed specials, show episodes and films. * The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party - a Kawaii Box version of the seasonal film block of the same name aired on Universal Kids, featuring films from other studios besides DreamWorks and Universal. * Kawaii Bowl - TBD * Kawaii Summer Blast! - TBD * Kawaii Box Halloween House - TBD * A Kawaii Box Thanksgiving - TBD * 25 Days of Kawaii Christmas - TBD * Party On 4 New Years - TBD Temporary blocks * Sonic's Summer Spectacular! * Pooh-A-Thon - a 20-hour long marathon showcasing featurettes, films and episodes of Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise. It occurs only on October 14, which was the same day where Winnie the Pooh was introduced in 1926. * Kawaii Toon Factory: Toons Throughout Times - a marathon block for Kawaii Toon Factory that shows the timeline of cartoons that made throughout the decades, which also includes the history facts and trivias about animation. * Kawaii Box 10th Anniversary Shonen and Shojo Marketing Kawaii Box: Studio Tour Kawaii Box Productions Productions Kawaii Box Originals Kawaii Box Film Licensed/dubbed shows Lincensed Dubbed * Vuelta por el Universo * Hostal Morrison * ''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated version) * Soyuzmultfilm films and shorts * Buzzy the Crow shorts * 31 Minutos - co-dubbed with Bang Zoom! Entertainment * Nontan * Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures * Laura, the Prairie Girl * Angie Girl * Les Contes de la rue Broca Video games based on Kawaii Box Originals Kawaii Box Jr. Productions Dark Box Productions Related services Kawaii Box Radio Kawaii Box Jr. Radio SNV International Kawaii Box in other medias Kawaii Box Fest! Logos * Blue (Shonen) - for boy-oriented programs (e.i. Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog, TBD) * Pink (Shojo) - for girl-oriented programs (e.i. Hello Kitty series, Sailor Moon, Peppa Pig, TBD) * Orange (Shonen and Shojo) - for both genders-oriented programs (e.i. Dreamtoons, Peanuts series, Garfield/''U.S. Acres'', The Powerpuff Girls, TBD) Image gallery Trivia and censorship * Being a family-friendly network, series with adult-related jokes and humor (e.g. off-color humor, dark humor, crude humor) and/or bizzare designs, such as Cow and Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, The Problem Solvers, Fanboy and Chum Chum and Breadwinners don't appear in the programming. * The twerking scenes in shows and films are removed out from Kawaii Box. * Despite Kuu Kuu Harajuku is aimed at 4-6 year old kids, it’s rated TV-Y7. However when it aired on Kawaii Box Jr., it re-rated TV-Y and sometimes TV-G so it would make sense for its target audience. * Christian-themed shows and movies like VeggieTales won't air on the channel because their religious themes won't make any sense in a family-friendly channel. * Supernatural shows like Scooby-Doo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Gravity Falls, etc. don't air on this channel. However, the Casper the Friendly Ghost films and shows air on it even though they are supernatural, possibly because Casper the Friendly Ghost doesn't have as much of a scary tone as most other supernatural shows. * For unknown reasons, innocent shows like SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Loud House, etc. don't air on this channel. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue are the only Scooby-Doo shows to airing on Kawaii Box due to they don't have as much of a scary tone as most other Scooby-Doo shows. * Barney and Friends is the only preschool television series that doesn't air on Kawaii Box, for unknown reasons. Possibly because however of the jokes that poke fun at the show, as well as the rumors who shows it as "saccharine", "boring", "annoying", "sugary", "dangerous" or "uneducational". * The VeggieTales TV shows like LarryBoy, VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City and movies like The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie only air on Kawaii Box because they don't have any Christian-themed topics. * There many scenes and episodes of Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! is edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons. ** Teen Titans: *** TBA *** The episode Troq is never aired on the channel due to it being considered racist. ** Teen Titans Go!: *** TBA *** Twerking scenes are cut out. *** The episode Hot Salad Water is never aired on the channel due to the fact that is considered offensive to British culture. *** The episode Boys vs. Girls is never aired on the channel due to it being considered sexist. *** TBA * In the airings of the post-2011 Walt Disney Pictures films, the logo is changed to a new one which many silhouetted Disney classic film characters go to watch the film in a movie theater. When Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) press a control remote, it shows the current Walt Disney Pictures logo. (Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub3wpZa4Xw0) This logo is based in the ending scene from The Lion King 1½. * The channel marks the return of reruns of Disney's popular series Mickey Mouse Works, which aired on Kawaii Toon Factory. However, House of Mouse doesn't air because for some reason, the network's founder and CEO, William Winchell, thought that an crossover series mixing Disney classic cartoon characters with the ones from Disney's classic animated films wouldn't make sense at all (possibly because all of the film characters are from diferrent times and several deseased characters appear in the show as well), so the made-for-TV shorts shown in House of Mouse are aired on Kawaii Toon Factory. * The Sonic Says segments within Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog are all never shown in the network for unknown reasons. * The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends TV film "Destination: Imagination" won't air on Kawaii Box due to it's been said that its tone is considered too dark. * When The Powerpuff Girls airs in the channel, the episodes featuring Him won't air on Kawaii Box due to Him being considered too dark and creepy for a kid-friendly series by executives, specially for being a demon, his physical appearance (which it makes him look like a transvestite) and his echoing voice. Also, the fighting scene of the PPG and the villains is cut out since it involves Him, being replaced instead by a fighting scene between the PPG and Mojo Jojo (using new animation), during the show's intro. * There are several scenes from Sailor Moon that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: ** TBA * Three Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts, starring Tweety Bird in his first three appearances, A Tale of Two Kittens, Birdy and the Beast and A Gruesome Twosome are re-edited for including Tweety's yellow feathers. * There are several scenes from Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: ** TBA * In Garfield and Friends, Nermal's voice is re-voiced by his current voice actor Jason Marsden throughout, when it's on Kawaii Box. Mainly due to people's confusion over Nermal as a female character, since because he used to be voiced by Desirée Goyette (despite Nermal’s voice is technically made to be sounded like a kid) for the series, and especially his eyelashes which makes to look cute. * In the original Danger Mouse series, Baron Silas von Greenback's voice is redubbed by his 2015 reboot voice actor Ed Gaughan throughout, when it's on Kawaii Box, mainly to flit with his German accent from the 2015 reboot. Also, some lines mentioning his full name are redubbed to include the "von" in his name. * In Count Duckula, the narration lines are rewritten and redubbed by Daran Norris, giving it a William Conrad-like voice throughout, when it's on Kawaii Box. Mainly due to Barry Clayton's narration lines being too dark and frightening for young viewers. Also, the narrational introduction in the opening sequence is removed, leaving only the theme song. * T.U.F.F. Puppy is the only Butch Hartman cartoon who airs in Kawaii Box due to William Winchell liking the show and considering it as more perfect than Hartman's other cartoons to the channel. * In the 1960s animated version of The Three Stooges, Curly Joe is redubbed as Curly, due to the original Curly being the most well-known third Strooge and due to the audiences would be not familiar with Curly Joe. * Tim Burton's family films like The Nightmare Before Christmas and Beetlejuice are all not be included on Kawaii Box due to their darkest tones, except for PeeWee's Big Adventure, James and the Giant Peach, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the Dumbo live-action remake. * Sony Pictures Animation's The Emoji Movie won't air on Kawaii Box due to the highly negative reception it has like Norm of the North, Foodfight and Disney's Chicken Little. It is also because it contains the character Poop in it. * When some films are broadcasted on the channel, some scenes from said films are edited, such as: ** When Walt Disney's Fantasia airs on Kawaii Box, two of the segments, The Rite Spring and Night on the Bald Mountain (along with Ava Maria) are removed due to being far too dark for the network. Also in the Beethoven Symphony No. 5 segment, the brief partial nudity from the centaurides scenes are removed. ** In Disney's Bambi, the one scene where the hunting dogs all got crushed to death by the rocks, caused by Bambi who escaped, was cut down due to thought to be (despite them being villains) way too harsh for some viewers. ** Some of the scenes and audio from Disney's Tarzan are edited from Kawaii Box, such as a brief frightening scene where Kala the gorilla discovers that Tarzan's original parents have been mauled to death by Sabor the leopard, a few of the heavy screams from Jane Porter were re-voiced using milder exclamations, done by Russi Taylor, during the baboon chase and tree scenes, and the final darker and disturbing battle scenes with Tarzan and Clayton are edited, due to Clatyon's being tied and hung to death by a tree vine, tangled his neck. ** Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians has only one brief scene and close-up image of Cruella de Vil's highly creepy enraged/crazed face, in the front-view, during the car chase sequence, which is briefly removed. ** In Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the frightening scene where Snow White runs through the woods is cut out. ** In Disney's The Great Mouse Detective, Fidget's jumpscares are removed due to being frightening for young viewers. ** In Disney's Lady and the Tramp (and its sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure), the lines of Aunt Sarah's two Siamese cats are redubbed by Nate "Rocket" Wonder and Roman GianArthur (their voice actors in the live-action remake) and their song "The Siamese Cat Song" is replaced by "What a Shame" (also from the remake; along with a fewer Disney animators reanimating the scene in order to add it to the film) due to the former song and the cats' Chinese accent (previously done by singer Peggy Lee) being now controversial for their stereotypical and racially offensive portrayal of Asian people. ** An scene in Walt Disney's Pinocchio, where Lampwick goes on a violent rampage after being transformed into a donkey, is removed due to being too frightening for some viewers. Also, during the scene where Honest John talks with the Coachman in the Red Prawn Inn, the Coachman's highly creepy meaning face is briefly removed and cut out to the part when Honest John and his sidekick Gideon get afraid to both his face and his intentions. ** In Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the scene where the Beast throws his anger after Belle trespassed his West Wing was shortened to the part where Belle runs away when the Beast yells "GET OUT" at her, because it was thought to be far too dark and frightening for young viewers. ** When Walt Disney's Dumbo aired on Kawaii Box, during the "Pink Elephants" musical sequence, where it involves a one brief scene with a three headed elephant with multicolored elephant heads around its body is replaced with an elephant chasing another elephant with a buttlefly net (which is a new footage animated by Eric Goldberg), mainly because that character with multicolored elephant heads look way to frightening and creepy, that would scare young and/or sensitive viewers (especially where its three heads are zooming towards the camera in close perspective). Also, the African-American stereotypical voices of the crows in the film are all re-dubbed by non-black actors Jeff Bergman, Seth MacFarlane (being one of his few family-friendly works), Bob Bergen, Charlie Adler and Rob Paulsen, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. ** In Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Simba's dark nightmare scene is cut out. ** In Disney's A Goofy Movie, a toddler girl runs almost naked, after stripping off her diaper (where it is stuck by some sticking materials put by Pete on the counter) and escapes from the children's photo store in the department store while laughing and shouting "fishy, fishy!", is removed. ** Centain animated Disney films like The Black Cauldron, Pocahontas and The Hunchback of Notre Dame won't air on Kawaii Box due to their mature subjects and appealing more towards adults than children. ** When Elmo in Grouchland broadcasted on the channel, the brief where Count Von Count pops a bubble with his mouth during the laundromat scenes, as part of the Together Forever musical sequence, was cut out, probably due to it would be very risky for children to do an unsafe scene where the Count uses his mouth to pop a bubble. ** There are few of the scenes in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie that are edited out from the channel, such as the scene where Sonic flips his middle finger is zoomed in to Tails sticks his tongue and pull down his lower eyelid while taunting a robot. The second scene where Sara imagines what would her life be like to be with Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik and his kids after marry him is edited out, due to where one of Robotnik's children is seen drinking milk from one of Sara's breast. And finally, the scene where Sara kicks Robot Sonic's head and shouting "don't come closer you pervert" thinking that he looks her underskirt, is also edit out. ** There are several scenes in The Digimon Movie are edited out from Kawaii Box are TBA ** A scene in Space Jam where Sylvester uses with a fishing pole to pull out one of the Monstars' shorts to reveal his bare buttocks is cut. ** Where The Angry Birds Movie duology is broadcast on Kawaii Box, the words "plucking" and "pluck" are censored due to despite "pluck" for not being a bad word, it is however a pun references to the most taboo "F" word that rhythms with "pluck". ** In the 2008 film Horton Hears a Who, a quote from Katie saying "And poop butterflies" as she's showing her own clover to Horton, imagine her world in her clover is edited out from Kawaii Box, because the quote where Katie saying that her world poops butterflies is thought to be way too gross and crude. ** When Minions airs on Kawaii Box, the one scene where Stuart wears a Speedo is edited out. ** The scenes in the 2011 animated movie Gnomeo and Juliet and its 2018 sequel Sherlock Gnomes that involve a gnome wearing a borax swimsuit are cut out from the channel. ** The one scene in Open Season where Elliot is briefly shown pooping is cut out due to being too disgusting for young viewers. ** The Pokemon film series won't air on Kawaii Box (with the exceptions of Pikachu the Movie short series, TBA, Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You) due to being thought to be too dark. ** In All Dogs Go To Heaven, Charlie's nightmare scene is cut out. Annabelle's voice-over saying You Can Never Come Back is also edited out because they're thought to be too frightening and dark for young viewers. ** In The Brave Little Toaster, Toaster's darkest nightmare scene is cut out. ** ** ** * There are several scenes from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that are edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: ** In the episode Lesson Zero, the scene where Fluttershy twists the bear's neck while fighting is cut off due to its violent bit. ** TBD * When the Buzzy the Crow cartoons aired on the channel, the character's voice throughout the cartoons is redubbed from the African-American stereotypical voice to a regular white-alike voice, which is voiced by Jim Cummings, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. * In the The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Lost in Space", there is a scene where Arnold takes off his space helmet causing him to freeze when all the kids and Miss Frizzle are on Pluto, after his argument with his spoiled and greedy cousin Janet that if she wants proof to show a supply of space rocks and ice to display them to people on Earth. It is cut out from the channel due to it's deemed way too dark and highly serious for young viewers, for it depicts Arnold is seen committing suicide by taking off his helmet to freeze himself as he is on a dwarf planet like Pluto. * They are some scenes and segments from Sesame Street are edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons. ** A Sesame Street segment featuring Elmo and Katy Perry is never shown on the network due to the suggestive outfit that Katy was wearing. ** (add any controversial Sesame Street segment) * There are many scenes from The Muppet Show ''and ''Muppets Tonight are edited out from Kawaii Box such as: ** TBA * In the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' 1949 cartoon Often an Orphan, starring Porky Pig, a scene where Charlie Dog explains Porky about his rough life at the city is cut out due to Charlie's quote "Look! It's the towers!! THEY'RE FALLING!!!" being a reference to 9/11 attack, a terrorist attack that happened 52 years after this cartoon, which could traumatize 9/11 victims with memories. * Episodes from preschool shows involving toilet humor are not broadcasted on the Kawaii Box and Kawaii Box Jr. because they're thought to be too crude, and that would cause preschoolers to develop crude and inappropriate behaviors, which are considered to be as a bad example for younger children. * In the 1935 Disney cartoon Mickey's Fire Brigade, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, the ending scene where the trio tries to save Clarabelle Cow in the tub from the fire is cut out. * In the CatDog ''episode ''Teeth for Two, one moment where Cat turns inside-out while cleaning Dog's teeth is cut out, due to for the depiction of Cat's inside-out body is considered to be very scary for some viewers. * When Kawaii Box first launched, the network aired the Hello Kitty and Friends episode Alice in Wonderland as its first program. * The owner of Kawaii Box, Kawaii Venture's headquarters is located at the downtown International Drive area in Orlando, Florida, located nearby Universal Orlando Resort. * During Kawaii Box's launch, it starts off airing anime, and then other cartoon series, and as well as live-action programs. See also Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts